ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Report: 'Family Guy: The Movie' Laughs on Friday Again to $19.6 Million
='"Think Like A Man" and "The Lucky One" also dominates, while new releases stumbles; "The Avengers" continues to soar overseas, grossing $73.1 million in its first three days..'= Universal's R-rated comedy The Five-Year Engagement struggled at the Friday box office, opening to $3.5 million and coming in No. 4 behind holdovers Family Guy: The Movie, Think Like a Man and The Lucky One. Five-Year Engagement, which received a B- CinemaScore, is now anticipating a $10.3 million weekend. Universal's financial exposure on the $30 million comedy is modest since it partnered with Relativity on the project. The pic reunites many of the principals from 2008’s Forgetting Sarah Marshall, which opened to $17.7 million. That includes Jason Segel, who teams up this time with Emily Blunt as they play a couple enduring a long-term engagement. Fox's Family Guy: The Movie came at No. 1 on Friday for two consective weeks grossing another $19.6 million, for a 10 day total to $197.1 million for a project $50 million for the weekend, which will easily topped the weekend, for a two week total to more than $200 million. PHOTOS: 28 of Summer's Most Anticipated Movies Screen Gems' Think Like a Man grossed $5.5 million for a 10-day cume of $48.4 million and a projected $16 million weekend (or better). The Lucky One, from Warner Bros., moved up to No. 3 on Friday with $3.9 million for a 10-day cume of $32.5 million. The Zac Efron romantic drama is expected to gross $11 million to $12 million for the weekend. Friday's line-up could change if Sony and Aardman Animations' The Pirates! Band of Misfits enjoys a family bump on Saturday. The animated kids pic grossed $2.8 million on Friday and could hit $12 million for the weekend. The weekend's other new offerings -- Safe and The Raven -- were in a close race on Friday. Safe, directed by Boaz Yakin and starring Jason Statham, grossed $2.6 million, while Raven earned $2.5 million. Safe, distributed by Lionsgate and fully financed and produced by IM Global, received a B+ CinemaScore, the best grade of any of the new films. The Raven, distributed by Relativity, was directed by James McTeigue (V for Vendetta) and stars John Cusack as Edgar Allen Poe. FilmNation and Intrepid Pictures co-financed and co-produced the film. Overseas, Joss Whedon's The Avengers has earned $73.1 million in its first three days, breaking numerous records along the way (the tally is through Friday). From Disney and Marvel Studios, Avengers scored the third best Thursday opening ever in the U.K. ($4.1 million) after posting the second highest opening day of all time in Australia on Wednesday. Moreover, the superhero extravaganza is showing strength across the globe. In Argentina, the pic grossed $600,000 on Thursday, the third best opening of all time. And Avengers debuted to $2.3 million Korea, the third biggest opening of all time for non-local title. Avengers is rolling out overseas a week ahead of its May 4 domestic bow. The tentpole is expected to kick-off summer in spectacular fashion with a $150 million-plus opening in North America. Category:Blog posts